Flowers
by Yunarizu
Summary: In the silence of a peaceful summer afternoon, a few flowers are enough to make the day, perhaps even the next. Light KxY


**Flowers**

**This quiet piece is dedicated to my dear sister. Your white posy looked nicer than you thought, at least to me:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twelve kingdoms, Fuyumi Ono does**

* * *

In an isolated field in Kimpa Palace, Youko laid on the grassy field enjoying the warmth of the sun beating softly against her face. She could smell the richness of the soil. The summer in Kei is very pleasant, the weather is crisp and not too warm, and the occasional breeze felt refreshing against the skin. She watched the thin veils of clouds which hung in the distance as her eyelids slowly drifted close. Youko inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the countless white flowers surrounding her. 

It is not often that she can take a break like this, disregarding her dignity and not having to feel guilty towards a grumpy Keiki who would be following behind her. It is not often that she can just forget about everything and relax herself like what she is doing now.

On the vast green field, the little white dots of daisies resembled very much like summer snow. Youko liked these flowers a lot.

Not far away from behind, she heard light footsteps in the rustling grass drawing closer to her. Keiki stopped behind her, "Your Majesty, we should be meeting the Chief Summer Officer now."

Without looking at him, Youko picked herself up and jogged towards the bronze sundial in the middle of the lush greenery. Her scarlet hair flowed elegantly behind her, gleaming in the glow of the summer sun. No matter how secluded her location was, he was always able to find her. Sometimes Youko found it annoying, but on other occasions she was pleased. She liked to think that it is a sweet connection that is shared only between her and Keiki. "No, we still have another 15 minutes."

15 peaceful minutes, without the constant knocking on the door by the palace maids. 15 quiet minutes, without having a certain discussion with her court officers. 15 sweet minutes, just him and her.

"Can you weave a wreath?" Youko asked softly as she picked a daisy by her foot and breathed deeply, "They smell so pleasant it will be such a waste since I have no idea how to make one."

Silently, Keiki bent down and began to collect a bunch of flowers. Smiling, Youko too gathered a small bouquet of whites and greens. She took out her satin handkerchief and gingerly folded the silky material into a strip, tying the blooms together with a bow. Youko quietly admired her work. She had always loved flowers.

Youko settled her bouquet by her lap as she sat down next to Keiki. She looked at him and his serious expression as his graceful, nimble fingers worked through the blossoms by his lap. Her gaze intent, his movements soundless, they sat in the beautiful silence for a long time. Youko did not realize until long after the wreath was completed.

"Your Majesty, it's done," Keiki said in his usual flat tone, finally breaking the silence.

"Would you wear it on my hair for me?" Youko asked earnestly, "I can't see if it's straight if I wear it for myself."

Again wordlessly, the kirin placed the circle of flowers on his queen's head, his fingers brushing against her silky hair unintentionally.

"Thank you," Youko smiled. She carefully traced a smooth petal with her fingertips.

"You are welcomed, Your Majesty," Keiki replied in all due respect.

Youko sighed softly. Sometimes she just wished that her kirin could be like that of her neighbouring kingdom, who would call his ruler by his first name. But then again, it was this mild coldness which made him unique, just himself.

Keiki could not help but wonder why was his master giggling while fingering her wreath. But she seemed happy, and that was all that mattered. The corners of his lips lifted slightly. Yes, that was all that mattered.

For the rest of the day, the wreath had never left her head. And neither did her smile.

-x-

The next morning, Keiki stepped into the imperial chamber to wake his master for the morning assembly. He saw her dainty bouquet sitting in a transparent glass vase by the window, and his wreath in an intricate satin-lined box on her dressing table. Smiling, he drew back the curtains, instantly filling the room with the soft glow of the sun and the balmy morning breeze.

With soft quiet footsteps, he walked to the posh rosewood bed. Pulling the drapes apart, he gazed at his soundly asleep master, a small smile still lingering on her lips.

The breeze began to pick up suddenly, and a few white petals left their bloom, floating lightly across the room. He watched as a few petals stopped on her hair, looking pure and solemn against her passionate red hair. One of them drifted to her lips and rested there. His long slender fingers gently it picked up, his graceful movement did not disturb her sleep.

Silently, he placed the tiny petal against his lips, enjoying its satin feel, as well as the lingering sweet scent. A small smile graced his lips.

Keiki quickly dropped the petal as Youko began to rub her sleepy eyes, propping herself up on the bed. "Your Majesty, please get ready for the morning assembly."

The wind continued blowing, and a few more petals flowed between them. Youko watched as a few of them got caught in his shiny golden tresses. She smiled sweetly at her kirin.

"Sure."

* * *

**The End**

**Hope you have enjoyed:)**


End file.
